


For Crows

by The_Doktor_Medic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doktor_Medic/pseuds/The_Doktor_Medic





	For Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathtothecrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/gifts).



Sniper exited his van and slammed the door shut. He was angry. He put a hand in his pocket and took a cigarette out. He walked to a corner of the base's main building. He watched as the sun was setting. 

"Stop it, Spook."

Spy uncloaked. 

"Pardon, mon ami."

[Sorry my friend.] 

Sniper was taking short and angry drags from his cigarette. Spy lit one of his personal stock and joined him. 

"What's the matter?"

"None of your business."

"We both know it is."

Sniper sighed. He hated Spy because more often that he liked, the damn Frenchman was right. He also was the only man with whom he could confide in and actually have a pleasant conversation with. He found that despite his arrogant nature and in spite of how hard it was to admit, Spy was  _ his friend and his best one at that. _

"I made a mistake." 

"I know." 

"He told you?" 

"Not directly. But I guessed it. Yesterday he went cheerfully to your van and a bit earlier today he was having lunch in his room in the base, alone." 

Sniper sighed again. 

"What did you do?" 

"I-I took a joke too far." 

Sniper raised his eyes and saw Spy raised an eyebrow. 

"What? Jérémy took a joke  _ badly?" _

Sniper nodded. Spy frowned.

"Pardon me, Sniper, but that surprises me. Can you elaborate please?"

"I… How can I explain…? This is embarrassin' mate, you're his dad…"

Spy raised his hand. 

"Oui, please, spare me any… _unnecessary_ _details._ " 

Sniper crushed the cigarette's end on the wall on which he was leaning and threw it on the ground. He put a hand behind his neck. 

"Well… We were finished doing our… uhm…  _ business _ …"

Spy frowned and drew back his nose as if that would stop his mind from creating mental pictures of the scene. 

"And?"

"And the conversation was going on, y'know… He asked me if I had much success with men before. I said that I honestly had a few people before, yeah… On the spur of the moment I said 'Well, you're one of countless, y'know, men, women, I tried a bit of everything!'..." 

"Hm…"

"And I started talking about… y'know the previous one…" 

Spy rolled his eyes up. He guessed what was coming next. Sniper was getting nervous. He took another cigarette and lit it. 

"I described him and… Well, Scout is very different from him and the way I said things wasn't the best I guess… So, in the end, Scout understood that he was not my type and that I was just toying with him, not caring at all…"

Spy raised his eyebrows and looked up at the taller man.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you toying with him? Do you like him for the physical… well…  _ needs _ , or do you like him from there?"

Spy put a finger on Sniper's chest. 

"What are ya talking about?! Of course I-" 

Sniper cut his sentence short. Spy raised an eyebrow and smirked. The Australian could not say it, he lowered his head.

" _ This _ is the reason why he was angry. Not you talking about your past."

Sniper raised his head to look at his friend. 

"Bushman, if you  _ yourself _ are not sure of it and cannot say it, then how can you make him believe it?"

"I guess you're right… D'you mind if we walk?"

Spy extended his arm and Sniper started walking. The Frenchman walked side by side with him. 

"Do you think that's the reason why?"

"But of course! Look, Sniper, he might act foolish and childish but we both know he is my son. And yes, he wasn't trained as a spy but he still can feel when things are… How do you say that again…? Fishy!" 

They were walking away from the base and into the desert. Only the cacti and the occasional boulders were eavesdropping. Sniper remained silent and listened to his friend's advice.

"He has a lot of empathy. He feels things. You might be bad with words, he is excellent with non-verbal communication. He unconsciously notices your ahs and ohs, your eyebrows when they move, the wrinkles on your face…! He sees it all and he can guess. He must have felt something wasn't clear, your feelings were not as strong as you pretend they are."

Sniper stopped walking.

"What should I do then?"

"Correct your mistake."

"Yeah but how?" 

Spy turned to face him. He threw his cigarette away and raised his index finger. 

"Bushman, do you want me to help you?"

"Yeah."

Spy looked very serious. 

"Then I need you to be honest with me."

He paused. 

_ "Completely honest." _

Mundy frowned as if he had made a decision deep down. 

"First, forget I am Jérémy's father. Now, look there."

Spy took Sniper by his shoulders and turned him to face the base. It was far away. 

"Now, what do you feel for Scout."

Sniper coughed in surprise. 

"Whot?"

"Do you like him or not?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then what do you feel for him?"

"I-I guess I quite like him, he's a good mate." 

"You guess?"

"Nah I mean-"

"You. Guess?!"

"Spy-"

"Non, non, it's fine, you just guess you like him, then it's all clear."

Spy started walking towards the base. 

"Wait?!"

He stopped. 

"Are you going to leave me there?"

"Oui."

"Why?!"

"Because I asked one thing of you and you are not cooperating."

"Uh?"

Spy turned to face Sniper. 

"I asked you to be completely honest."

"Yeah and I'm being truthful!"

"Non!"

Spy took a couple steps forward, his hand dived in his inner jacket pocket and took his cigarette case out. He took one, lit it and elegantly put it between his lips.

"Sniper, you can lie to yourself all you want but I asked you to not lie to me and who do you think you're fooling?"

Mundy opened wide eyes in surprise. 

"If you're as good a lover as you are a liar then no doubt Jérémy left you."

Mundy's breath stopped. 

"Me?! A liar?! Excuse me ya bloody wanker! D'you forget who or what the hell you even are?!"

"Pray enlighten me."

"You're a bloody snake of a spook, you absolute-mh!"

Spy quickly put his index finger on Sniper's lips to shut him up. The Frenchman smirked.

"Now you're finally speaking your mind. So let's try, again. What do you feel for Scout?"

Spy removed his index from the Australian's mouth. The latter lowered his head. He mumbled.

"I like him." 

"I'm sorry I can't hear, what did you say?"

"I like him." 

"Bushman. The truth."

"I… I guess I like him… A lot…" 

"BUSHMAN!"

Sniper was tired. 

"I LOVE HIM, I LOVE THE BLOODY MAN ALROIGHT! I LOVE SCOUT!"

Sniper's shout echoed on the few rocks and the boulders. He froze as he heard his voice again and again, resonating in his skull like a bouncing ball. He turned to face Spy. The Frenchman wore a very large smile on his lips. 

"So what are you still doing here, hm?" 

Sniper opened wide eyes. 

"Bushman, go!" 

Spy watched as the Australian ran back to the base. 

"I might be a snake but I'm a good friend, you filthy jar-man." 

\-- A couple minutes later -- 

"Scout?! Demo, did you see Scout?" 

"Uh? Aye, he said he would go oot tae run or sumethin'..."

Sniper exited the base and looked everywhere. Medic's bay, Engie's garage, even the showers and his room! He was back in the living room and was scratching his forehead.

"Bloody hell, where is he…?" 

"Ahem."

"Argh! Spook! Please, you scared me!"

Spy uncloaked and Sniper got startled. 

"You haven't looked at the obvious, mon ami."

"What?"

Spy pointed through the window at the van. Sniper got closer to the window and saw the slim silhouette of the young man in front of his van. 

"Blimey, you're right!" 

He ran to the van. Spy stood at the window and put a hand behind his back. 

"Of course I'm right." 

\-- Sniper's van --

"Oi!" 

"Oh, hey!"

Sniper came to the van. He opened the backdoor and motionned Scout in. The young man jumped in, followed by the Australian. He looked in direction of the living room before shutting the door. Spy winked at him. 

"Right, so erm… Snipes, I'm uh…"

"Shut up, 'roo and listen." 

Scout sat on the couch and Sniper sat next to him.

"I'm sorry mate… I'm really shit with words, and 'cause of that I tend to joke around too much, thinking that words mean nothin'. But it's not true. And first, I owe you an apology." 

"Well, thanks Snipes but I also behaved like a moron. I shoulda talked to you rather than running away." 

"Maybe, but I need to make things clear with you." 

Sniper took Scout's hands in his and looked him in the eye. 

"I-I…"

He remembered Spy's words. 

_ What do you feel for Scout? _

"I… I know what I said, I gave you the wrong impression. Yeah my previous uhm…  _ companions _ were very different from you but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

He paused and looked at Scout's turquoise eyes. 

"Because I do, I love you and I care about you."

The younger man blushed and smiled. It softened Sniper's heart, who also smiled a bit. 

"There you go, now I sound like a bloody idiot…"

"No you don't. I… I love ya too Snipes, that's why I went away. I care about you too much to just hang around you if you don't feel the same." 

Sniper put a hand on Scout's cheek. The latter bent his head to rest on it and moved slightly to feel the Australian's touch on his skin. He closed his eyes slowly. 

"I… You…"

Sniper was slowly getting closer and closer to Scout's face. He felt the young man's hand on his thigh travelling up, further and further. He finally put his forehead on Scout's and closed his eyes. 

"Look, I… I apologise for what I did. I'll be more careful, alroight?"

"And I'll try not to overreact." 

Scout's hand was now on Sniper's hip. It slid under his shirt and the Australian gasped slightly. 

"You have cold hands, 'roo."

Both opened their eyes. 

"That's because I'm warm somewhere else."

Scout went to Sniper's lips and only brushed them quickly as if he was asking a question. The Australian answered quickly and strongly. Scout couldn't have asked for a better answer.

\-- Author's notes --

That's for you Crows, I hope you like it and thanks a lot for the SFM poster!! :D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
